Belial
"I'm the most beautiful Demon from a distinguished family of hell, the number of my followers is 10 billion! That's 10 billion humans from earth!" Belial is the Demon King of Vainglory. Appearance Belial's appearance embodies imbalance, beginning with her eyes, which have heterochromia: her right eye is yellow and her left eye is red. Her silvery-bluish shoulder-length hair covers her right ear and exposes her left ear. She has two horns curling upwards on the sides of her head, but they are unequal in ratio, as her right horn is very large and her left horn is very small. Belial wears very little, sporting an elaborate piece of assymetrical blue armor on her shoulders with flames sprouting from it, which covers her nipples. She wears a black lace stringless panty covering her crotch and black lace kneeguards and stockings on her legs. She wears ballet shoes on her feet (with her right shoe colored pink and her left shoe colored red) and fingerless gloves on her hands (with her right glove colored black and her left glove colored purple). Lastly she wears silver, thin rimmed glasses that matches the color of her hair. Personality She was once thriving to compete with Lady Lucifer for the seat of the Demon King of Pride, that Lady Belial claims was usurped from her. The fact that the only pride she holds in her heart is being born into a distinguished family of demonic origin, the Byrnedale house, makes her a bit of a sad Demon King. Her pride ranks next to Lady Lucifer's, her combat capabilities are close to Lady Satan's, her sex appeal rivals that of Lady Asmodeus'. A jack-of-all-trades and master of none, she usually attacks Lady Lucifer with her mighty power, but as they'd always backfire, she holds quite the losing streak. After losing her heirloom armor and her dresses and having nothing to wear, she got to wear the Demon Tank of the Gentle Flame Neighbourhood; she's a Gnostic. It's due to her devotion to Gnosticism that she can continue challenging Lady Lucifer everyday without losing her bravado. Additionally she and Astaroth and Mammon are the only Demon Kings to have unique accents within their speech. Abilities Belial has the ability to summon the Demon Tank of the Gentle Flame Neighbourhood. Also she has demonstrated a keen strategic mind, during Lucifer's assault on the Demon Kings. Among the inheritted ability to teleport like the other Demon Kings, Belial has also shown to be quite the cunning actress. She shares Lucifer's ability to possess a humans heart and even able to steal such an item via incantation. Trivia *She is named after Belial, the Demon personifying lawlessness, or worthlessness. *In the English dub, she speaks in a Southern accent. The reason is unknown for this specific accent, but one could theorize that it relates to her aforementioned family bloodline. *She is exclusively, the only bespectacled Demon King. Perhaps symbolizing her intelligent and cunning nature. *By comparison, Belial appears to be the oldest of the Demon Kings. Most likely older than Mammon by only a few years. *Her bust size is second biggest out of the Demon King's. Bigger than Lucifer's but smaller than Mammon's. *She and Astaroth are Demon Kings of former sins, Vainglory and Melancholy were replaced with Pride and Envy in later beliefs. *Her angelic name is named after Satanael, an angel of Gnostic traditions that once served the Demiurge but rebelled after realizing the Demiurge was not the true God and grants knowledge to humanity to liberate themselves from the Demiurge. Gallery Sins-3.jpg 355574.jpg G033.jpg Belial.png es:Belial Category:Characters